


Dear Jemma

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, fs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma finds out what Fitz has been doing during their six months apart





	

Jemma couldn’t stand it any longer. She had to get out of her bunk and walk around. So out the door she went and down the hallway of the base. The playground was quiet. Most people had gone home or to their bunks.

Jemma was just about to walk by Fitz’s bunk when she saw his light on. She halted outside the door. Maybe he would talk with her for a bit?

She nudged the door open and walked in. But there was no Fitz. Jemma scanned the room and chuckled slightly. He had always been so messy. Clothes were thrown on the floor and papers were scattered across his desk. But then her eyes caught a glimpse of her name. It was written in a notebook that was sitting on Fitz’s desk.

Should she look? It was open on his desk. It’s not like he was hiding it.

Jemma slowly walked forward. Tentatively, she picked up the thick notebook and began to read Fitz’s small slanted handwriting. It was dated a week ago, when she had still been on the planet.

_Dear Jemma, I miss you so much. I don’t know what to do with myself. I talk to you occasionally and pretend you’re in the lab with me. I’ve been following a new lead about that damn rock that took you away. Hopefully, it’ll help me figure out to get you back. I promise I won’t give up._

Jemma read the words and stood there feeling slightly stunned. She began flipping back through the pages and found that every single page began with the words, “Dear Jemma.” She began to read another entry that was dated several months ago.

_Dear Jemma, The restaurant is trying to give away our reservations. But I won’t let them. I know you’ll be back soon. I know if I just keep working I can figure out how the rock works and where it’s taken you._

The next entry read, _Dear Jemma, I can’t do this anymore. I need you beside me. I don’t know what to do. This is wrong. You and I should be with each other. You’re my best friend and I…_

Jemma felt as if she couldn’t breath. She flipped through more pages and found that every single page of the almost full notebook were letters written by Fitz. They all were dated during the six months they had been apart. The tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and onto her trembling lower lip.

“Jemma? What are you doing?”

She spun around to find Fitz standing in the doorway. His eyes widen as he realized what Jemma was holding. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, he just starred at her with a helpless expression.

The book fell from Jemma’s hands as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her best friend. “Oh Fitz,” she whispered against his chest. His arms responded by encircling her waist.

“I wrote to you every day,” his voice broke. “Coulson suggested it. Said it might help me.”

“Well, you’ve seen my videos. I guess even when we’re apart we still need to talk to each other.” Jemma leaned back to look at Fitz. He raised his hand from her waist to wipe away a few tears from her cheeks.

Fitz gave her a weak grin. “People always said we could read each other’s mind. I guess they were right.”

Jemma knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave Fitz now. Not after what she had read and what he had told her. “Fitz, would it be alright if I stayed in here with you tonight? I just don’t wanna be by myself.” That was partially true. But most of all she wanted to be with Fitz.

“Of course,” he nodded. “Anything you need.”

The almost in unison they drifted towards Fitz’s small bed. He pulled back the covers so she could get under. Fitz then walked to his closet and changed clothes behind the door. He emerged and then joined Jemma under the covers.

Jemma eagerly snuggled into him. She hoped he would wrap his arms around her and she wasn’t disappointed. His arms pulled her closer and her head rested on his chest.

Fitz leaned slightly to turn off the lights. But then he returned, and began rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

Jemma sighed and smiled. This was what going home felt like. Being here with Fitz. He was home.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
